


immediate unknowns

by robokittens



Series: the cool gays table [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, Gender Issues, Ice Cream, Infidelity, Minor Violence, mentions of other people but yeah basically just those assholes, those tags make this story seem much grimmer than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing had changed with them, since they … whatever. They hung out more, but they'd hung out before anyway. Everyone mostly still thought they kind of hated each other, which they kind of still did. They still fought about dumb shit: TV shows, books they had to read for class, sodas. Who was paying for movie tickets this time. </p><p>This was easily the weirdest relationship he'd ever had. Definitely the only one where he got punched in the face on a semi-regular basis. Also the only one that had lasted more than a month, which was probably saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immediate unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> belatedly, for #jeaneren week day 7: celebration

He was late. Which was fucking typical, really. 

There was no parking within like three blocks, and he hated parking in the school lot on weekends -- it seemed weird, for some reason. Eren always told him he was fucking paranoid, that parking off campus and then sneaking on was way sketchier. 

Whatever. 

Nothing had changed with them, since they … whatever. They hung out more, but they'd hung out before anyway. Everyone mostly still thought they kind of hated each other, which they kind of still did. They still fought about dumb shit: TV shows, books they had to read for class, sodas. Who was paying for movie tickets this time. 

This was easily the weirdest relationship he'd ever had. Definitely the only one where he got punched in the face on a semi-regular basis. Also the only one that had lasted more than a month, which was probably saying something.

He rounded the corner to the back of the school building, out by the track, and when he saw her sitting there his breath caught in his throat. She was so fucking pretty he couldn't stand it, sometimes. He'd always thought she was pretty -- even back before, when he'd thought she was a boy and they could barely look at each other without spitting. It was cliché as fuck, but sometimes he couldn't believe she'd pick someone like him.

Especially now.

She came into focus as he walked down the wall, not some vision but just _Eren_ , in scuffed up sneakers and skinny jeans and a stupid baseball cap pulled down low over her eyes. She was drinking something -- a bottle of Coke or something, from the looks of it, and staring resolutely past the track.

"Hey," he said.

She squinted up at him, shielding her eyes with her hand under the bill of her hat. "Hey," she said, and started to hold out her soda before pulling it back. There was a bottle of Sprite tucked into the grass at her feet. She remembered his fucking soda preferences, fuck. He was so fucked.

"I kissed Marco," he said. He hadn't planned for that to be his opening line. He hadn't planned for the way her eyes would narrow, or the tremble of her fingers as she recapped her soda and set it carefully to the side. He definitely hadn't planned for her silence.

The seconds passed, and finally, so quietly, so calmly it scared him -- genuinely scared him, this was some calm before the storm kind of thing and he was about to get his ass handed to him, he just knew it -- she said, "When?"

He rubbed a hand over the shorter hairs at the back of his neck. He looked at her -- looked at the wall over her head, really. "Uh. Yesterday. In -- jesus -- in the locker room after gym." 

The locker room, christ. He was embarrassed by himself. What kind of shitty gay panic parody was he, that he was fucking everything up for something that sounded so _sordid_? He deserved what he had coming to him, really.

"Sit _down_ , for fuck's sake," she snapped. He flinched. "Stop looking like you're gonna run off at any second."

He sat down next to her, but not as close as he usually would. She handed him the Sprite, and he twisted it around in his hands, not taking the top off. If she would just _say something_ … but she probably could tell he wanted her to. Eren had never done anything just because he wished she would before, and he had no fucking right to ask it of her now. Eventually he put the bottle down and sighed.

And opened his mouth, which was probably the dumbest thing he'd done yet.

"He came up to me after class and told me he liked me, and I just -- I didn't know what to say? Fuck, Eren. He's so cool and he's really cute, and I just -- I kind of stared at him, and then I think I said something really dumb, like, 'Wow'. Really dumb. And then he … I don't remember, he said something else, and I said something else stupid, and then he said 'Can I?' and I just kind of nodded because I was freaking out?

"And he kissed me. It was -- I don't know. We didn't make out or anything, but I kissed him back. And then I was like, wait, fuck, and I told him I was seeing someone. So then he was freaking out, and apologizes, and I was like, I don't know, it's not like we're official or anything, but I should probably talk to her before I kiss other people."

She didn't say anything. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned over (he flinched, a little) and snatched the soda bottle from where it sat at his feet. She twisted it harshly, angrily, and the hiss of the carbonation as she wrenched the lid off was louder than it should have been.

Jean gulped and gingerly took back the bottle when she held it out for him.

"So," he said quietly, "I'm here. To talk to you about it."

"About how you wanna kiss other people?"

He'd been staring at the ground, but he looked up when she spoke, and his breath caught in his throat again. Her eyes were narrowed, glinting green with the rage and fire that had first given him awkward boners back in freshman year, and he could see her hands clenching into fists. She was pissed, but it was hurt-pissed and not rage-pissed and the fact that he could tell her moods from the set of her chin had to mean something, didn't it?

"What?" he said, a little offended. "No. About if you want to be official."

Her hands relaxed a little, and the thin line of her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He really -- he didn't want to kiss other people. He wanted to kiss Eren.

"Yeah?" she said. Her lips quirked, just a little. "You wanna date me?"

Her eyes were open again, big and lovely like usual, and the set of her face had softened and she was sitting up, leaning over, and her voice was all soft and warm, and that's probably why he wasn't prepared even a little when her fist connected with his cheekbone.

" _Fuck_ , Eren!" It was a token protest: he wasn't planning on getting up any time soon from where he was splayed out in the grass. It had been a token punch, too, honestly; he'd been on the receiving end of her fist before when she really meant it, and he knew the difference. She'd fractured his jaw at the beginning of sophomore year. This would barely bruise. And besides, he'd deserved it.

The sky was too blue for his spinning head to handle, and he closed his eyes. 

He saw her before he felt her, even with his eyes closed; the brightness of the sky was muted just a moment before she touched his face. It was gentle, the way she cradled his jaw, although the way her fingers were pressing into the exact spot she'd just punched him certainly wasn't an accident. "You wanna date me?" she said again, her voice all low and rough in a way that went straight to his dick.

_Yeah_ , he didn't say, because before he had a chance she was sinking her teeth into his lower lip, licking her way into his mouth. She kissed like she fought: hard and messy, constantly changing her style to catch him off guard, with a pure intensity that overwhelmed him as much as it made him want to fight back.

She straddled him, knees on either side of his thighs as she leaned down, elbows on the ground as both her hands tangled in the long parts of his hair. His hips lifted just enough to press into hers before he thought better of it, and he willed himself to stay flat against the ground. In that one incredible fraction of a second, though, he'd realized she was just as hard as he was. They hadn't had that talk yet -- they hadn't done more than make out, and he wasn't sure if it was because they just hadn't or if it was because Eren … he didn't know how she felt about stuff. About her body. But he was hoping she felt pretty okay about it, because fuck, he did. He jacked off thinking about sucking her off, like, almost every day. 

"Eren," he whispered, and his voice sounded wrecked and desperate even to him. He wrapped one hand around her neck to pull her into a kiss, and rested the other on her waist where her shitty, ratty thrift-store tshirt rode up. "Eren," he murmured into her open mouth, and again against her jaw, and bit there gently before she pulled away.

It was cold in that instant she was gone, before she came to rest against him on the grass, curled into his side as well as the hard ground would allow. Her arm sprawled across his chest, and he could feel her hard against his thigh as she moved closer and tucked her face into his neck, but he didn't say anything, just moved that hand to rest on his own stomach so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything stupid.

"I forgive you," she said into his neck. He could feel the heat of her breath, and for a moment he forgot what they'd been fighting about, forgot that they'd been fighting at all.

He stared up at the sky. It was still insanely blue, but darker now, because apparently they'd been making out long enough for the sun to begin to set. "Do you," he began, and then stopped. "I don't care what you want to call it. Want me to call you. I'll say you're my boyfriend, if you want, or my girlfriend, or my -- fuck, I don't know, my datefriend. _Petit_ \-- ah fuck, the French is gendered too. Nevermind. Whatever. I don't care, is the point. Do you -- I don't want to kiss other people. Do you wanna go steady?"

"You're such a fucking loser, Kirschtein." He could feel her grinning against his neck. "No one would ever believe you if you said I would date you."

"I know." He propped himself up slightly, so he could look at her for real. Looked down at her, at the hair that was getting long enough to starting to curl around her ears, at her stupidly brilliant eyes and the lashes that framed them and the hope beginning to dawn in them. "So what do you say?" 

She fisted her hands in the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down. "Wanna be your girlfriend," she said, and kissed him again.

 

;;

 

They were barely inside the ice cream shop, the bells on the door still jingling, when they heard Ymir's voice.

"Well well well," she said, smirking, "What have we here? Must be gay date night at Tastee Towne."

"Ymir!" Krista chastised her girlfriend, who just smirked even more. They were sharing a milkshake. Literally sharing. With two straws. Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren, who shrugged.

"You guys _are_ pretty gay," Jean said helpfully. Eren smacked his arm, which he probably deserved.

She rounded on him then, with a grin so wicked he actually shrunk back a little for fear she'd punch him again. "Hey, yeah, wait," she said. "This is a _date_. We're on a date." Over Eren's shoulder, Jean could see Krista's eyes widen; Ymir was too new to understand the importance of the statement, but Krista had certainly known them long enough.

"You know what that means?" Eren continued.

Jean narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"It means _you're paying_."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Oh my god. You're the worst g-- you're the worst. Let's go get some fucking ice cream."

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and held his other hand out toward her. She linked their pinkies together and leaned against him as they walked toward the register. It was distracting, but that was okay; he didn't have to think about it to know what kind of ice cream she liked.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd wanted another rilo kiley song for the title but hadn't actually set out for the most melodramatic possible choice ("does he love you?") given the subject matter; i just really liked that turn of phrase.
> 
> fun fact!! did you know that my original notes for "wild wild heart" included jeanmarco and eremin as endgame ships? i still have no idea what the fuck happened/how or why erejean ate my entire life but welp here we are.
> 
> also trans disclaimer i am not dmab (so why are both of the trans characters in this 'verse? if i knew) so if i fucked anything up there/anything is skeevy pls call me out on it
> 
> \--
> 
> i wrote like a third of this from eren's pov before i decided to rework it as jean pov instead but i liked this bit so here you can have it anyway:
> 
> She sighed, and looked up at him; the sun wasn't quite at the right place to silhouette him dramatically, but he still looked like an asshole. "Sit _down_ , for fuck's sake," she snapped. "Stop looking like you're gonna run off at any second." It wasn't till she said it that she realized, maybe he wanted to run off. Maybe he was gonna go be gay with Marco. Which. Whatever.


End file.
